La dame de fer
by Neechu
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Parce qu'elle est Reiju.


**Disclaimer :** Tout à Oda, la Shûeisha ou que sais-je. Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que rien n'est à moi.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été rédigé dans le cadre du **« Chic, t'es chiche ! »** du **Forum de tous les Périls**. C'est un topic plus ou moins absurde où on se lance des défis plus ou moins absurdes entre membres plus ou moins absurdes.

Ce défi m'a été donné par **Loecho** : _« Neechu mon petit pingouin: Reiju a, comme tous les membres des Vinsmoke, craqué sur Nami. Mais ELLE elle va arriver à ses fins. Raconte nous comment s'il te plait ! Et si c'est un peu salace je dis pas non. »_

Je crois que je me suis perdue en chemin, même si j'ai essayé de me rattraper pour me perdre davantage. (Sérieux, je pensais qu'il allait faire 400 mots à tout péter...) Mais peu importe, Loecho, j'espère que tu aimeras ce petit texte parce que, voilà, il est pour toi !

 **WARNING :** La dame a demandé du salace, et la dame a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, vous êtes prévenus. _(En même temps, demandé ainsi...)_ Sinon, ça n'a pas été béta-readé, donc présence plus que probable de coquilles et une concordance des temps complètement aléatoire.

x

* * *

.

 **LA DAME DE FER**

.

* * *

x

Ses mains semblent brûlantes contre ta peau qui n'a plus rien d'humain depuis si longtemps et tu te demandes presque si celle-ci va fondre face à ce contact qui t'embrase et dont le feu se propage jusqu'au creux de ton ventre, de ta poitrine.

Les deux mains qui agrippent tes hanches sont pleines d'assurance, ce même genre d'assurance dont tu es capable quand tu te retrouves sur un champ de bataille et qui t'a complètement quittée au milieu de ces draps soyeux, créant ainsi un contraste étrange, comme si tu n'étais qu'au beau milieu d'un rêve.

Et quelque part, tu te dis que tout cela est trop beau pour être vrai.

Pourtant, Nami est là.

Ses cheveux flamboyants chatouillent l'intérieur de tes cuisses et elle te dévore du regard avant de te dévorer tout court.

Tu ne te demandes plus pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi elle est là et comment vous vous êtes retrouvées ainsi. Ton esprit est déjà parti dans des contrées dont tu ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Pas en toi, tout du moins.

Parce que tu es Vinsmoke Reiju.

Tu es l'aînée, la première née.

Le prototype.

Tu as tellement blindé ton cœur à mesure qu'on blindait ton corps que tu as fini par oublier que tu en avais un. Mais cette nuit, Nami te fait découvrir qui tu es réellement.

Alors, pour la première fois de ta vie, tu t'abandonnes et te laisses aller parce que, pour la première fois, tu te sens vivante et tu te dis que tu n'as jamais été aussi heureuse d'exister.

D'être une femme.

D'être Reiju.

.

Tes petits frères t'ont toujours regardé de haut, comme si tu avais quelque chose à apprendre d'eux, comme on regarde une vieille machine devenue obsolète une fois qu'un modèle, à peine meilleur, voit le jour. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, quand tu entres dans la salle à manger, tu sens que le regard qu'ils braquent tous sur toi est différent.

Ils savent, et ils crèvent de jalousie.

Ichiji et Niji ne disent rien, mais leurs mines crispées et leurs sourcils froncés parlent pour eux. Yonji te saute déjà à moitié dessus, bondissant partout comme s'il avait les bottes de sa Raid Suit aux pieds. Son débit est trop rapide pour que tu puisses comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais la phrase qui achève sa diarrhée verbale, elle, résonne dans cette pièce qui te semble trop grande, trop vide :

— Putain de merde, sérieusement, t'as réussi à baiser Nami ?

Niji laisse échapper un rire, ce genre de rire qui te rappellent que tes frères sont vraiment des hommes, et tu ris à cette pensée en te disant que tu comprends pourquoi Nami ne laisse pas les hommes l'approcher.

— Je n'ai pas baisé Nami, leur assures-tu avec sincérité.

Ils ne te croient pas, bien sûr qu'ils ne te croient pas parce que tu as pris soin de ne pas te laver, et tu portes les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait quand vous avez quitté l'immense fête qui célébrait votre victoire face à Big Mom et son armée. Toutes les personnes présentes ont eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de les apercevoir parce que Nami est comme ça, elle s'en fout. Elle avait même fait exprès, usant de ruses habiles pour mettre les hommes à poil, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Oh, tu n'es pas prête d'oublier cette partie de strip poker où tous étaient si concentrés sur son soutien gorge, sur sa poitrine se soulevant lourdement alors qu'elle faisait mine d'avoir trop chaud et d'avoir trop bu, arrivant même à simuler des joues rosies que seule toi avait croqué, qu'ils ne voyaient même pas les cartes cachées dans sa culotte et continuaient de miser tous les vêtements et l'or qu'ils possédaient en espérant apercevoir un bout de ces tétons qui ont passé une bonne partie de la nuit contre ta langue.

Nami a gagné, et à plate couture bien évidemment. Elle a bien perdu son débardeur dans l'histoire, mais elle l'avait enfilé dans l'unique but de le retirer, de les appâter et c'est à toi qu'elle a laissé placer le coup décisif.

Plus tard, quand elle t'a demandé de l'aider à ramener tout son joli butin dans sa chambre, elle a eu un soupir de soulagement et a posé une main tendre sur le bois du mur en marmonnant quelques mots rassurants que tu as pu saisir uniquement parce que tu as été configurée pour. Puis, la seconde suivante, comme s'il était parfaitement normal pour elle de parler à un bateau comme on parle à un ami proche qu'on désire protéger, elle s'est tournée vers toi en te remerciant avec un sourire si grand, si ouvert, qui faisait briller ses yeux si fort que tu n'as pas pu résister, et tu l'as embrassée, la peur d'être rejetée te nouant les entrailles. Mais si Nami t'as rejetée, ce n'était que pour mieux te plaquer contre le matelas de son lit.

Ces souvenirs réchauffent tout ton être et tu te rends compte que tu as glissé tes doigts sous ton chemisier à peine boutonné et que tu joues pensivement avec la bretelle de son soutien-gorge.

Tes frères te fixent avec plus d'intensité, tendus comme des élastiques prêts à craquer. Malgré ses cheveux, la rougeur qui se répand sur le cou et les oreilles d'Ichiji ne passe pas inaperçue, bien au contraire, elle semble terriblement vive là où la peau rencontre le blanc immaculé de son t-shirt. Yonji a des allures de tomate alors qu'il te harcèle pour que tu arrêtes de te moquer d'eux et que tu leur livres tous les détails.

Tu ne t'énerves pas, et ne les envoie pas balader. Tu pourrais, tu as des raisons de le faire et une partie de toi se révolte et se révulse. Mais dans le fond, tu sais que ce n'est pas de leur faute si tes frères sont des êtres incomplets et qu'ils ne peuvent pas tout comprendre puisque toi-même tu n'es pas sûre de tout comprendre.

C'est pourquoi, à la place, avec un sourire en savourant d'avance leur réaction, tu conclus :

— C'est elle qui m'a baisée.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Je dois avouer être HYPER nerveuse, c'est la première fois que je m'aventure réellement dans du femslash et j'espère ne pas avoir fait n'importe quoi, au moins de ce point de vue-là.  
J'ai eu une obsession avec le fait que les Vinsmoke ont le corps renforcé à l'acier ou je-ne-sais quel métal... Me demandez pas pourquoi.  
_

 _Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte. J'ai adoré l'écrire mais je suis assez confusée par le résultat final o_O_


End file.
